


To be happy

by AkaneMikael



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Law is an ally of the crew of Luffy and is temperamentally much like Zoro, so when he realizes that he has a relationship with his captain Luffy, Law asks him to train together to could ask one thing. He can find his answers?





	To be happy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Per essere felici](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635609) by [AkaneMikael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael). 



> This fic is my translation of my italian fic, I'm not so good but I want to do it. This story are settling immediately after the saga of Punk Hazard: the crew, along with Law, go to Dressrosa at a time of Doflamingo. I decided to take advantage of the travel section to write a piece. Luffy and Zoro are together. Enjoy the reading. Kisses Akane https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

TO BE HAPPY

[ ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/b0/93/2f/b0932f69bcdae076a4306d0bd3f49607.jpg) [](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/4c/37/26/4c3726b29958e866e8d9f0a524cf868a.jpg)

  
  
Zoro was passing the towel quietly on the wet body, when Law came into the room without knocking, assuming that if you shared the room, everyone could go the way he wanted.  
He stopped immediately noticed something strange, froze for a moment and folded his head to the side watching the scene.  
Zoro looked unruffled, even though he was naked and wet doesn't motioned to hurry to cover himself and not even said have to leave.  
Law didn’t apologize, seriously and silently looked at the bed near Zoro: was unmade and there was Luffy sleeping on his stomach, his hand under the pillow and looked as if he was really happy, the sheets covering him to the waist but he could see he was completely naked.  
Law knew immediately what had happened there just before and don’t disturbed, he went straight on without hesitation and before passing the door, said seraphic and without looking at him:  
\- Key lock yourself next time. - With this he entered the bathroom of the room that the boys had in common, and without another word or look at them, shut the door for a shower.  
  
The second time he noticed them was lying in the sun on deck. Probably they had just finished exercising or doing some work and now, tired, they relaxed.  
Zoro on his back with open arms was awake watching the skies, it was a beautiful day and Luffy was sleeping over. He could see that they were a bit sweaty and disheveled, but they were calm and relaxed. Luffy used Zoro's chest as a pillow and lay on his side.  
Law that time looked at them, raised an eyebrow and thought something imperturbable, he again went over probably check the route or the horizon, impatient to get to Dressrosa, but then thought better of it and went back and stood behind Zoro's head covering his body with the sun, the shadow was projected on his face drawing his attention.  
Law nudged him with his foot on the head, Zoro looked at him seriously with only one eye he had left.  
\- Want to take two shots? - Asked trying not to be too abrupt, looked at the three of Zoro swords placed on his side and then moves his hanging at his.  
Zoro had just trained with Luffy, as the day before had done with Kin'Emon, but never said no to a bit of sword shots, so trying to be gentle, moved Luffy who didn’t notice anything. When he slept, nothing could awake him; he could too throw down without saying nothing, but at that time Luffy was one of those rare moments when you wanted to protect him, despite knowing that he was able to do it alone.  
After that he stood up, took off his bandana from biceps and tied to his head, finally stood shirtless taking only one of his three swords. Law peeled off his own after taking off his hat and jacket without sleeves.  
\- One to onet? - Asked Zoro to understand how seriously should do.  
Law shrugged.  
\- For me, you can also use your full technical, don’t underestimate me. - Said Law acid thinking that seeing him as weak. Of course it was always inclined to think the worst in every situation and Zoro had no friendly air.  
Zoro grinned and took one pulling it out, he moved from there and got in position away from Luffy.  
The Sunny deck was covered with synthetic grass but proved very pleasant, it was not uncommon Luffy slept there.  
Law took his position at a sufficient distance holding the long sword in both hands, blacks and subtle eyes stared serious Zoro in the guard position.  
From Punk Hazard, Law had a bit of bandages for wounds received in battle, instead Zoro had not scrambled a lot and was not particularly hurt, but on his body there were many old scars that you could see right away. A diagonal crossing the chest and vertical mark that closed his left eye were the most obvious, but he had other minor scattered around.  
\- You have many battles behind, I see. - Said Law surprising Zoro because it was the first time he saw him make simple conversation. Neither of them liked to talk out of turn or talk just for the sake of it, if one of them introduced something, probably there was something else behind, so Zoro seeing in him in certain ways and attitudes, decided to give him rope.  
\- The worst are from the same sword. - Law seemed curious, this was the first time for him. He might want to know something for his own purposes, to make specific plans in his head, but certainly curiosity pure state like that.  
In Zoro was something that interested him to the skin, as well as in Luffy. Not for nothing he had joined him provisionally to defeat their strongest common enemies, the four emperors.  
\- A powerful beautiful sword. Your reputation precedes you, it’s not easy to overpower. - Zoro was flattered by the compliments coming from someone like him, famously constipated with beautiful words, but his ego was already more than discrete levels.  
\- Tell me I'm unbeatable! - he said with his grin bully that finally flashed the serious and concentrate Law face.  
\- Well, someone beat you though... - With this Zoro attacked first, with a shot ran towards him and raising his sword, he lowered his blow with a good strength and speed on the opponent who parried the shot with his sword, the tolling was short and sharp, a spark sprang from the contact of the high-level blades, then they parted with a synchronous jumping backwards. The looks with the typical sadistic light of those looking forward to a good battle.  
\- These are the gifts of my maestro. - Despite Mihawk had inflicted the first large scar on the body as an enemy, for Zoro he remained his maestro anyway.  
\- So it's the only one you have not beaten? - Asked as if for some reason it was an interesting case. Zoro returned to attack and this time crossed their blades for a bit before separating and point to a specific technique. They wouldn’t fall or get injured, they just wanted to test themselves a bit and pass the time productively, so neither had the intention to exaggerate.  
\- If you want to confide why you just don’t do it? - he said provocative Zoro trying one of his techniques to a sword, moderating the strength of execution.  
Law stood for a moment thrilled with that answer, but before he understand why, he found himself getting a very decent shot but managed to parry, in return responded immediately with one of his techniques, he didn’t use all his strength and Zoro, pleased, he received and cashed without damage.  
The next second they looked with a strange and equal excitement derived from the fact that he had found worthy opponents even in training. The day before Kin'Emon had impressed greatly, not to mention that Brook was actually an excellent swordsman.  
\- Who says I want to confide? With you then… why would I do? - Zoro laughed mockingly so annoying, mercilessly.  
\- Because who asks other personal facts, always wants to tell their own! - After that Zoro returned to attack him, the two dueled moving fast for the bridge, jumping and attacking breathless. One jumped on the other to overcome him without success, then was dismissed and quickly exchanged positions. They began to go with an ever increasing rate and to use more and more strength, no longer speak. Finally, when they risked ending up on Luffy still snoring, Zoro gave up the attack, grabbed Law with one hand on his neck and prying with his blade stuck a few centimeters from Luffy face, pushed him with his feet flying with him more in there. They found themselves lying on each other, Zoro above blocking Law, swords lost in reckless maneuver before, but both are ready to use his fists if necessary.  
Zoro tight near the face, Law with hand on his head to stop him.  
They stopped at the same time and while one hand loosen the grip on his neck, the other removed his from the face, but were still lying on top of each other, panting, to look surprised at that last phase of very intense workout.  
\- You thought you overwhelm using Luffy? - Asked annoyed Zoro. Law pushed him off and leaned on his elbows, looked him sitting next and took off his bandana. The sweaty body full of droplets sparkled in the sun caught the attention of the ally.  
\- I wanted to test a theory before this question. - He decided finally Law. Zoro got up and went to take the sword stuck in front of the nose of Luffy. He took it and sheathed placing it along with the other two.  
\- Well? - Asked with his typical calm, slightly defensively, looking from the side.  
Law moved with his back on the railing of the ship, the blazing sun to dry the sweat, some dirty bandages had to be changed.  
\- How do you give the best in the fighting, in your objectives, with a weakness so bulky? - Zoro immediately felt the urge to punch him, but stopped sitting rather close to Luffy, also put him at the wooden railing of the ship and pulled Luffy trying to be less abrupt possible, settled his head on his crossed legs and without looking Law, he felt calm and lucid.  
If Law was like him, he could understand the meaning of that question.  
\- Luffy is not my weakness, nor I am his. We reinforce each other. Individually we are strong, together we are unbeatable. - Law shook his head at all convinced.  
\- It is one thing to be partners in adventure, another is life companions. You love each other, right? You’re together. This is a huge weakness, because in the mission and save his life, you would save his life. And your dreams, your goals? - Zoro looked around at him a few meters, very seriously. He put his one eye on Law, who returned observing his serious face, the scar made he more disturbing than he knew if he wanted to be. But he didn’t look away, feeling that answer was vital, within himself.  
\- I'm nothing if Luffy die. If I had the chance to save his life, if I were his last chance, and I choose my purposes to him, I'll never forgive myself. Then I wouldn’t want to accomplish anything of my plans. - Zoro let his words were assimilated, Law looked down reflecting on his insightful words, he was very sure of what he was saying and he was struck, demonstrated for the first time signs of confusion.  
In fact he could understand, with Corazon was the same thing. But he was dead and it was because of this, that his life had taken new meaning, that was why every action, every decision.   
It was not like having the most important person ever at his side that contrasted with own objectives.  
\- You would lose the will without him ... - He repeated low, hit by him.  
Zoro shrugged looking back at Luffy who meanwhile had turned belly up, completely on his legs.  
\- I've already temporarily put aside my personal goals for him. We had to separate two years ago. He asked us to become stronger and to train and I went to my enemy number one, the purpose of my existence, and I asked him to be my maestro. I knelt to him and asked him to accept me as his student. - Law turned to look surprised, incredulous that it happened, that for Luffy he had really done. Zoro continued still watching his boyfriend and captain. - All of us have made sacrifices for him and we came less to the principles and purposes. And we did it because he's our captain and he also gives us more and all, sacrifices himself and would be willing to give up his dream if it were to save one of us. So when he asks us something beyond our wishes, we put aside and we do it. This means being companions. - Law he could understand that, even if it surprised him. He had a crew and were quite united, but didn’t think they would ever arrive at those levels for each other. The binding of this crew was beyond imagination and that was his strength actually.  
But that was not the point.  
\- In battle Luffy distracts you. If you aren’t with him it’s different, forget about him and then you trust him. But if he's there and he’s in some situation of imminent danger no matter if he can get away with it or not, he still will distract you and it’s inevitable, because you love him too much to lose. This is a feeling that goes beyond the captain and vice. - Law was very sure of what he was saying and still saw as a weakness. In the silence of Zoro, he continued with greater hardness and conviction. - How do you stay together anyway? The situation is getting critical and dangerous, the objectives are always most difficult, the level rises day by day and are rightly ambitious, you could die any day and you manage to stay together that way. How can you? How do you do? Probably tomorrow you bury each another, will you survive to this? Apart from the discourse of distraction that's not, but ... your outlook is uncertain, if you are together! - Law had opened the gates and now pulled out all he had always had within.  
He had given up a lot more important things for him, had died for him. And in the end what sense he had of his life?  
Corazon was one of the Navy under cover, had a very important purpose and was sent to fuck just to protect him, for love.  
Law had never been able to understand.  
And now there had Zoro, very similar to him in character, did the same thing with Luffy, among other things, his captain.  
For he was ready to give up everything, even his life. How could he?  
\- It makes no sense achieve a goal by himself. - At these words Law gasped realizing that soon he had given him a sense sought for a lifetime. He looked at him showing all his wonder and the upheaval and Zoro didn’t look away from he, understanding that he was troubled by what he said.  
\- Luffy increases my motivation, doesn’t weaken me. I could become the strongest swordsman in the world, but I would be alone. I chose to become it with him because I want not only to be the strongest, I want to be happy, and he makes me happy, Law. - Speaking his hand went to the front of Luffy, he caressed him and brushed his black hair uncombed continuing with strength and a touch of delicacy in the usually cold, hard voice.  
Law couldn’t speak, struck by what he felt, with a sense of envy and something that couldn’t well defined. While the actions of his friend Corazon took on a whole new meaning and significance and was able to make peace with him and with himself.  
\- How do we do with everything that's going to think about us, to be happy, to love us? - Zoro shrugged with a smile amused, leaned his head behind at railing and looked at the sky, the sun was slowly shifting, a few clouds crossed by darkening their heads momentarily. - Life is too short and painful to give up the little that makes us feel good. Sex, love, alcohol, fighting ... whatever it is, you do it, because then even if you arrive where you want, however, will not make sense if you are not happy. -  
Law closed his eyes and leaned his head back as he, let out a smile of surrender and finally understood what had occurred to Corazon’s head when he renounced to his important mission to save his life.  
The face of his friend that now wasn't there, formed behind the closed eyelids and a sense of well-being returned as soon as the sun had set in again, kissing his pale face. He felt regenerate and lift while a weight removed from his chest, a weight had for years.  
Zoro glanced at him and smiled, then looked at Luffy who had opened his eyes and smiled with the air of someone who had not slept for just as long.  
Sometimes he had the attention, when he understood that they had to get by the others, he stood aside and waited.  
But Zoro had understood that at some point he woke up.  
He smiled and raised his arms to Zoro’s face, took with hands and just pulled gently down toward him, then hugged with his typical exuberance and kissed his ear smiling happy and blissful.  
\- I knew that your sword wouldn’t be stuck on my face! - he murmured revealing that in fact he had been awake for well over time.  
Zoro smiled, shaking his head, he woke up during their fight and even if he could risk his life at that moment, he had not moved a breath, aware that would protect him.  
Law saw them kissing and realized that he had probably heard all their discourse, but shrugged and went back to relax, allowing himself the time of peace, the first, perhaps after a long time. Maybe forever.  
He would accomplished his goals without stopping at no cost, but would do it knowing that Corazon had not sacrificed at all, had only chosen to protect his happiness.  
"I'll try to be. If from these crazy guys I can learn something, as well as to assist me in my path, this will be. I will learn how to do to be happy. "


End file.
